


Укротительница

by Anonymous



Series: Укротительница [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Marvel Secret Santa, also symbiots, basically this is about generation gap, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Укротительница

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Честное слово, Билл, от такой жизни невольно приходит в голову, уж не выдумал ли меня кто-то для книжки про человека, которому всё время плохо приходится._

“ _Завтрак для чемпионов”, Курт Воннегут_

 

Всё чаще и чаще Кейн думал о себе как об отце-одиночке. 

Сама мысль причиняла ему массу дискомфорта, и он тщетно пытался если не убрать её, то изменить – до старшего брата, воспитателя или временного опекуна. Но был момент, когда ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как официально удочерить Арасели. 

Ну, то есть – официально. «Официально». 

Логичнее всего было оставить Арасели с Аннабель, но когда Кейн задумывался о том, сколько бед могла натворить эта парочка в его отсутствие, то впадал в ужас. 

 

Кейн отсчитал тридцать лет от текущей даты (потому что тридцать лет звучало солидно, пусть на самом деле Кейн и не мог сказать, на сколько он выглядел – зеркало показывало ему массу вещей, но только не возраст), обзавёлся паспортом и правами, купил билет на самолёт и розовый чемоданчик с Хэллоу Китти для Арасели («серьёзно, Кейн?») – и был таков.

 

Хьюстон провожал их затяжным ливнем, и пока они ждали рейса в аэропорту – Арасели дремала, свернувшись клубком на лавке в зале ожидания, – Кейн думал, что Хьюстон расстаётся с ним так же тяжело, как он сам – с Хьюстоном. 

Кейн не был сентиментальным – откуда сентиментальность могла взяться в таком чудовище? – но расставание далось ему тяжко. Наверное, такому маленькому городишке годился и такой паршивый супергерой, а теперь и этот супергерой его оставлял. 

Не навсегда, успокаивал себя Кейн. На время, пока всё не устаканится, пока Аннабель и Арасели снова не окажутся в безопасности. 

Пока он не разберётся со всем этим дерьмом. 

Он потряс Арасели за плечо, чтобы разбудить её, подхватил свой рюкзак и розовый чемодан и направился в сторону стойки для регистрации. 

Прощай, Хьюстон. 

Он напишет Аннабель, когда всё наладится.

 

***

Перелёт прошёл нормально. Над Пенсильванией их швырнуло в воздушную яму, и тревога людей вокруг перепугала бедняжку Арасели, которая вцепилась в ладонь Кейна с такой силой, что оставила на его коже вмятины-полумесяцы в форме ногтей. 

Но самолёт сел.

Всё было нормально, твердил про себя Кейн, просто отлично. Он взглянул на экран телефона только один раз (и увидел пятнадцать пропущенных от Аннабель), прежде чем вытащить симкарту и спрятать её во внутреннем кармане куртки. 

 

И если Хьюстон полоскал взлётную полосу дождём, когда они улетали, Филадельфия встретила их ослепительно ярким солнцем, свежевыпавшим снегом и недовольным офицером полиции. 

– Сэр? – подчёркнуто вежливо обратился к нему коп. – Я могу увидеть ваши документы?

На языке у Кейна вертелся десяток колкостей, но он всё же кивнул и полез в рюкзак. 

– Мистер Кейн Паркер? – Кейн снова кивнул. – А девочка?..

– Моя племянница, – изволил ответить Кейн. – Я её опекун. 

– Арасели Паркер, – лучезарно улыбнулась Арасели, и коп невольно улыбнулся ей в ответ. 

– Очень приятно, мисс Паркер, мистер Паркер. Добро пожаловать в Филадельфию. 

Коп отстал, но продолжил наблюдать за ними с расстояния. Должно быть, на лице Кейна действительно читалось что-то этакое, и он надеялся, что дело было в простой усталости. 

Нужно было просто добраться до гостиницы и завалиться спать. 

– Кейн. – Арасели крепко держала его за руку, пока они шли к веренице такси у входа в аэропорт. – Кейн, ты ему не понравился. Он подозревал тебя в чём-то нехорошем, хоть и не знал тебя.

– Ну, – пробормотал Кейн, – что поделать. С людьми такое случается. 

– Кейн. – И когда он не отозвался, Арасели дёрнула его за руку. – Кейн!

Он остановился и посмотрел на неё. 

– Кейн, – уже спокойнее продолжила Арасели, – что мы будем здесь делать? Мы надолго тут? Мы вернёмся в Хьюстон? Ты продолжишь...

– Пожалуйста, – прервал её Кейн, – пожалуйста, заткнись. Давай доберёмся до гостиницы. Поговорим завтра. 

Голова его гудела, то ли от перепада давления в самолёте, то ли от недосыпания, то ли хрен пойми от чего. Меньше всего ему хотелось слышать миллион вопросов и тем более – отвечать на них. 

Арасели поникла. Кейн протянул руку, чтобы ласково потрепать её по голове, но в последнюю секунду передумал и просто накинул капюшон парки ей на голову. 

– Здесь холодно, – неловко сказал он, – простудишься ещё. – Он помолчал. – Хочешь, заедем в «Макдональдс»? Всё равно гостиничная еда – полное дерьмо. 

Это был дешёвый способ перевести тему, да и Арасели не купилась бы, но, к удивлению Кейна, она улыбнулась. 

– Ладно, – сказала она. – Я хочу «Хэппи Мил»!

 

… И «Хэппи Мил», думал Кейн, что угодно, лишь бы скорее в постель – спать. Под ногами хрустел свежевыпавший снег, ослепительно белый в солнечном свете. Некоторые магазины уже начали украшать витрины к Рождеству. 

Всё сияло, и чем ярче было это сияние, тем сумрачнее чувствовал себя Кейн. 

– Кейн, – сказала Арасели, – ты не должен бояться.

Она больше не задавала вопросов, умная девочка, и от этого Кейну стало ещё поганее. Может быть, она считала себя виноватой, может быть, она была слишком умной, чтобы считать себя виноватой. 

– С чего ты взяла, что я чего-то боюсь? – буркнул Кейн. – Пусть боятся маленькие девчонки. Я похож на маленькую девчонку?

– Я думаю, может, нам снять квартиру? – неожиданно спросила Арасели, словно предыдущая мысль успела ей наскучить. – Я пойду в школу. Я ужасно хочу пойти в школу, Кейн. Хотя бы здесь. 

Кейн сглотнул, горло драло, язык стал сухим, как наждачка. Упаси паучья мать, если умная девочка Арасели решит, что они прилетели сюда, чтобы жить, как нормальные люди. 

Два часа назад ты думал иначе, Кейн, и даже смел надеяться на что-то. Два часа и пятнадцать пропущенных вызовов от Аннабель назад. 

– Пришли, – хрипло сказал он, указав на вывеску. – Добро пожаловать домой. 

 

***

Ночью Кейну приснилась алая тварь, бредущая по его следам. 

«Бежать, – сказала ему тварь, – вообще не вариант». 

«Я найду тебя, – сказала ему тварь, – даже на том свете». 

«Я ненавижу тебя».

«И кого ты называешь тварью? Сам-то себя давно в зеркале видел, чудовище?»

Когда он проснулся, была ночь. Пока он спал, Арасели накинула на него одеяло и заботливо сложила на кресло разбросанные по всей комнате вещи. 

Первым делом Кейн заглянул в её комнату: Арасели спала, закутавшись в плед. Окно было открыто, и Кейн аккуратно прикрыл его, потом подобрал с прикроватного столика пустой пакет из «Макдональдса» и вышел в коридор. 

Он простоял там какое-то время, кося взглядом в большое зеркало у входа, но Кейн в отражении оставался просто Кейном – угрюмым громилой с физиономией хронического рецидивиста, со взлохмаченными от сна волосами, в тусклом свете коридорной лампочки кажущимися рыжими.

Никаких следов Другого не было. 

Кейн размял плечи и направился к выходу. Пришло время навестить старого знакомого. 

 

***

На улице мело. Снег был мелким и противным, редкие прохожие ёжились и вжимали в воротники головы.

Костюм Алого Паука не пропускал холод, и Кейну стало почти жарко, пока он взбирался по многоэтажке на крышу, выбивая когтями каменную крошку из стены. 

Он присел на выступ, оглядывая с высоты переплетения узких улиц. 

Филадельфия была огромной, настоящей громадиной по сравнению с Хьюстоном, но у Кейна уже имелся план – скверный, конечно, слепленный кое-как, но всё же план. И Кейн зажмурился, расслабил сведённые мышцы, а потом послал в филадельфийскую снежную ночь телепатический толчок – тем паукам, что не уснули на зиму, и тем, которых ещё можно было разбудить. 

Они не понимали слов, что с них, безмозглых тварей, взять, но где-то глубоко под человеческой личиной Кейн сам был пауком. Он позволил паучьей натуре на мгновение взять верх, слепил в комок всё, что помнил о Веноме – его запах, его облик, пропущенный через восемь полуслепых глаз, звук его шагов, – и вытолкнул из себя мыслеобраз.

Филадельфию сотрясло. Этого никто не заметил, ни люди, ни даже животные, но дело было сделано – оставалось только ждать. 

 

Кейн не шевелился, должно быть, час, его даже присыпало тонким слоем снега, но наконец один из пауков откликнулся на зов. Кейн выпрямился на узком выступе во весь рост, потянулся, до хруста распрямив позвоночник, – и сорвался с пятнадцатого этажа вниз.

 

Добираться было не так уж далеко, мили три в человеческих мерках. Издалека Кейн сначала почуял Венома, а потом услышал шум затихающей драки. 

Стоило ему опуститься на землю, как навстречу ему вылетел насмерть перепуганный парень со следами от когтей на лице. Увидев Кейна, парень споткнулся, истошно завопил и бросился в подворотню. 

Кейн не стал за ним гнаться. Судя по перепуганной физиономии, парень раз и навсегда распрощался с криминалом. 

Да и нужен Кейну был кое-кто иной. Кое-кто, на кого указал паук, чей душный лихорадочный запах чуял Другой, отчего самого Кейна передёргивало от загривка до пальцев ног. 

Было тихо, но Кейн знал, что эта тишина обманчива. За ним наблюдали. Это был первый звоночек: Агент Веном, кем бы он ни был, знал Кейна и вряд ли стал бы прятаться и выжидать – скорее попробовал бы заговорить или...

Напал бы. 

Кейн едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону – в место, где он только что стоял, врезалась чёрная тень. Она выпрямилась, и Кейн потрясённо замер – это был Веном, вне всяких сомнений, это был симбиот, паук не ошибся, то же чёрное тело, тот же белый рисунок на груди, те же стрёмные тонкие щупальца, из-за которых фигура теряла очертания, становясь похожей на кляксу...

Но это, чёрт бы его побрал, было какой-то пародией на того Венома, которого помнил Кейн. 

– Какого хрена? – не сдержался он.

В [i]этом[/i] веса была – как в лабрадоре, а судя по телосложению, [i]это[/i] было ещё и женского пола. Девчонка-подросток. 

Какого хрена? 

Пользуясь его замешательством, девчонка сшибла Кейна с ног и замахнулась когтями – он едва успел отшвырнуть её в сторону. 

Заговорили они одновременно:

– Ты что – трап?

– Кто ты, блядь, такой? 

– Это я должен у тебя спросить! – выкрикнул Кейн. – Ты, мать твою, не Веном! 

– Я – Мания! – заорала в ответ девчонка. Она сгруппировалась, явно собираясь залепить Кейну кулаком в рожу, но её манёвры были слишком дилетантскими, слишком очевидными – такими далёкими от обычной тактики Венома, что Кейну захотелось взвыть от отчаяния. 

Он не мог проделать этот чёртов путь зря. Не мог. У него не было права на ошибку. 

Кейн отшвырнул девчонку в сторону, прочесав ей половину переулка, и закричал:

– Где Веном? Что ты с ним сделала, сучка? 

– Так я тебе и сказала! – отозвалась девчонка и снова прыгнула. 

Она вела себя как кошка, атакующая собственное отражение в зеркале. С обычным преступником такое сработало бы, но Кейн был кем угодно, но только не обычным преступником. 

Ему удалось поймать девку за шкирку и поднять её вверх на вытянутой руке. Когда она попыталась отбросить его щупальцами, он повторил свой старый трюк: прижал к её подбородку выброшенное из запястья жало. 

Девчонка поёрзала и обмякла. Из-за чёрной маски выражение её лица было нечитабельным, но Кейн догадывался, что на нём была далеко не гримаса радости. 

– Успокоилась? – поинтересовался Кейн. – Дура, блин, психованная.

Адреналин отпустил, и Кейну стало стыдно. Размахался кулаками, как придурок, и на Другого не спишешь – это уже его, кейновская, дурная натура. Вряд ли у девки хватило бы сил, чтобы завалить Агента Венома, скорее всего, она просто спёрла костюм.

– Ладно, – уже миролюбивее сказал Кейн, – просто ответь, где Веном, и разойдёмся с миром. 

– Да пошёл ты, – воинственно прошипела девка. 

Кейн встряхнул её для профилактики. Даже если спёрла – Кейн ей одолжение делает, потому что нарвётся она с таким норовом, кому, как ему, не знать. 

– Слушай, крошка, – сказал он, – я ему не враг. Даже если ты стырила это шмотьё или просто прикидываешься ради прикола, я тебя не сдам. Только скажи, как его найти.

Кейн врал, само собой. Как только девчонка расколется, он потащит её прямо так, за шкирку, к Веному, и сдаст ему на руки. Это был не просто латекс, не просто карнавальный костюм, это был чёртов симбиот из чёртовых глубин чёртова космоса. 

Девка молчала, но Кейн мог поклясться, что слышал исходивший от неё горловой клёкот. 

– Послушай меня, – снова заговорил он. – Ты... 

В следующее мгновение его голова с размаху ударилась об асфальт. Он даже не успел этого осмыслить, всё произошло слишком быстро: свист воздуха в ушах и оглушительный грохот, когда кейновский череп чуть не раскололся пополам.

  
Он вырубился. Само собой, вырубился, после такого удара на ногах не остаются. Он провалялся посреди переулка в позе морской звезды чёртову прорву времени.

  
Когда он разлепил глаза, с неба падал снег. Мелкие острые ледышки сменились пушистыми хлопьями, которые слоем ложились на кейновскую маску.  
Кейн закашлялся и сел – голова закружилась, – потом понял, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, и быстро сдёрнул с лица маску. Тошнота отпустила, Кейн заозирался, но девки давным давно и след простыл – в переулке было пусто.

Сукина дочь.  
Голова просто раскалывалась, кончик языка был прокушен – ранка потихоньку начинала затягиваться. Во рту стоял привкус железа. Грудь распирало от холода и бешенства.  
Сукина дочь схватила его щупальцем за ноги и просто вздёрнула вверх, как долбаное знамя, и полетел он как миленький, несмотря на свои сто с лишним кило живого веса, и едва не разворотил себе голову. Значит, прикидывалась, мелкая дрянь.  
Кейн злился, и злость топила его изнутри, как кипящая смола.  
  
Смысла продолжать поиски сегодня не было, девчонка слилась. Либо она спрячется до лучших времён, позволив Кейну спокойно искать дальше, либо побежит жаловаться самому Веному (ну вдруг), и Кейн искренне надеялся на второй вариант.  
Потому что Веном, нормальный Веном, знает, что Алый Паук – не враг. Если, конечно, с ним не случилась какой-нибудь херни – вроде той, что случилась с Человеком-пауком. 

 

***

Когда Кейн вернулся в гостиницу, Арасели уже ждала его, сидя в позе лотоса посреди коридора. 

– Эй, Кейн? – позвала она. – Где ты был?

– Ходил по делам, – ответил он, на ходу стягивая с себя костюм. 

Он зашёл в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Судя по звукам, Арасели тут же переместилась ближе.

Из зеркала на Кейна пялилось избитое чудовище: волосы намокли и торчали слипшимися тёмно-рыжими клочьями, подбородок был измазан в крови. Бывало и хуже, но всё равно жаль, что Арасели увидела его таким. Снова. 

– Кейн, – из-за двери сказала Арасели, – зачем ты взял меня с собой? 

Кейн промолчал, и Арасели, выждав паузу, продолжила:

– Потому что Аннабель опасно со мной оставаться?

– А ты хотела бы остаться с Аннабель? – ответил Кейн и неожиданно для себя почувствовал горечь. 

А чего ты хотел, старик? 

– Она звонила всё утро, – очень тихо сказала Арасели. – И я взяла трубку. 

Кейн, отмывавший кровь с лица, замер. Из крана текла вода, голос из-за двери казался совсем глухим, как не из этого мира. 

– Нахрена ты вообще вставила симку в телефон? – проорал он, но Арасели проигнорировала его вопрос. 

– Она очень обижена и сильно переживает. Тебе нужно перезвонить ей, Кейн. Сразу станет легче. 

Суперспособности, будь они неладны. Девочка знала ответ на вопрос ещё до того, как его задавала. Девочке невозможно было солгать, поэтому Кейн промолчал. 

От мысли, что в любую секунду в их номер может ворваться алая тварь, его затошнило физически, тело передёрнуло судорогой. Он не просил для себя всего этого – не просил Арасели, и Аннабель, и Хьюстон, и тем более – громадину Филадельфию. Больше всего ему хотелось заползти в нору и переждать там зиму так, как её пережидают пауки – в сладостном и вязком анабиозе. 

У него не было времени на всю эту херню. 

Кейн вышел из ванной, и Арасели сразу же встала, держа руки сцепленными перед собой – типичный защитный жест. Её длинные чёрные волосы были распущены, она вся выглядела взлохмаченной и заспанной, словно её только что выдернули из постели. 

Кейн хотел бы сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но Арасели раскусила бы его враньё, стоило ему открыть рот, поэтому он спросил просто: 

– Что ты сказала Аннабель?

– Я сказала, чтобы она была осторожна. 

– Это... правильно, – запнувшись, пробормотал Кейн. Ему хотелось потрепать Арасели по волосам, но он не осмелился протянуть руку. – Ты молодец.

– Конечно, я молодец, – немного удивлённо ответила Арасели. – А ты всё же позвони Аннабель. 

Кейн пожал плечами и пошёл к своей комнате. Голос Арасели догнал его на пороге. 

– Можно мне пойти погулять? – спросила она. 

– Нет, нельзя, – ответил Кейн и захлопнул за собой дверь. 

 

Он не лёг спать сразу же, сперва вытянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе и к Филадельфии. 

Город просыпался. Люди выходили на работу, заполняли улицы, метрополитен, автобусы и такси. Улицы были пусты – на них не было ни следа Венома. 

Если бы Кейн смог хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть отпустить Другого, если бы он позволил искать ему... всё получилось бы в разы быстрее. Но Кейн боялся. Другой, эта уродливая свирепая тварь, ни за что не вернул бы ему тело. 

Кейн стиснул зубы и с силой двинул рукой по графину на прикроватной тумбочке. Толстое стекло ударилось о стену и раскололось с лёгкостью фарфоровой чашечки. 

– Кейн? – тоненьким голосом позвала его Арасели.

Он не ответил. Она и так всё знала. 

 

***

Кейн проспал часа четыре. Четыре часа – и его тело полностью восстановилось, даже голова перестала болеть. 

Он лежал с закрытыми глазами ещё минут десять, пока не услышал щелчок входной двери; едва различимый, он заставил Кейна практически свалиться с постели. Спотыкаясь, он подлетел к двери в свою комнату и распахнул её. 

Арасели, прислонившаяся плечом к стене и стягивающая с правой ноги сапог, посмотрела на него округлившимися глазами.

У её ног стоял пакет с логотипом местного супермаркета. 

– Какого хрена? – спросил Кейн, с трудом сдерживая ярость. – Я неясно выразился? Куда ты ходила?

– За молоком, – ответила Арасели, и лицо у неё снова стало удивлённым. 

Твою мать, мучительно подумал Кейн, твою же грёбаную мать. Похоже, девчонка подцепила от Кейна не только английский и японский языки, но и жажду упрямо тащиться наперекор правилам. 

Он мог поклясться, что скрип его зубов был слышен в Хьюстоне. 

– Нахрена тебе ходить за молоком? – спросил он. – Ты можешь заказать его, блядь, прямо в номер.

Арасели сердито поджала губы и нахмурилась, и Кейн уже начал придумывать ответ на её гневную отповедь, когда из-за отворота парки Арасели высунулась крохотная кошачья голова. Котёнок, серо-полосатый, с ошалевшими рыжими глазами, испустил жалобное мяуканье. 

Арасели ойкнула. Кейн выругался. Кошка, вывернувшись из рук, шлёпнулась на пол, выгнулась дугой и испуганно зашипела. 

На Кейна животное смотрело так, словно ничего ужаснее в жизни своей не видело. 

– Она звала на помощь! – закричала Арасели. – Она была одна, и она умрёт, если мы оставим её на улице! Там холодно! Кейн, мы должны её взять!

– Мы нихрена ничего не должны! – в тон ей заорал Кейн. – И мы, блядь, не можем подбирать с улицы кошек! Мы живём в грёбаном отеле, и мы вернёмся в грёбаный Хьюстон, и я не буду делать грёбаные документы ещё и для этой блохоловки! 

Он схватил растерявшееся животное за шкирку, поднял его над головой, чтобы Арасели не допрыгнула, но если она и собиралась, то быстро передумала. С лица Арасели, искажённого гневом, схлынули все эмоции – она вдруг стала серьёзной, и собранной, и выглядела так, словно Кейн только что помочился на могилу её отца. 

Он даже испугался в первую секунду – он, Кейн Паркер, здоровенный амбал и бывший преступник, испугался маленькой мексиканской девочки так, что подогнулись колени. И он бы отдал маленькой мексиканской девочке её чёртову кошку, если бы не сумел взять себя в руке. 

– О, нет, – с яростью выплюнул он, – со мной это не прокатит, мисс. Пошла прочь из моей головы! 

Арасели скривилась и дёрнулась в сторону. Кейн распахнул дверь и без лишних колебаний вышвырнул кошку в коридор...

… и чуть не сшиб с ног тощую девчонку с фиолетовыми волосами. Кошка, растопырив лапы, приземлилась ей точно на грудь и вонзила в пальто когти. Девчонка взвизгнула.

Кейн замер и с глупым видом уставился на неё, и девчонка вернула ему взгляд. Она была некрасивой, с острыми и резкими чертами лица, с пирсингом в носу, брови и губе, фиолетовыми волосами и сиреневыми линзами – словно только что пришла с концерта какой-нибудь молодёжной панк-рок-группы. На ногах у неё были ботинки размера на три больше, чем нужно. 

– Ты кто ещё такая? – наконец, выдал Кейн. – И какого хрена ты тут забыла?

Девчонка свирепо нахмурила тонкие брови. Кошку она теперь прижимала к груди.

– Кейн, – заговорила из комнаты Арасели, – Кейн, осторожно, она...

Что «она», Кейн понял слишком поздно – когда вокруг его глотки схлестнулось чёрное щупальце и с силой швырнуло его в комнату. Девчонка переступила порог и захлопнула за собой дверь. Кошку она выпустила, и та моментально забилась под комод. 

Кейн ухмыльнулся и загородил собой Арасели, став между ней и девчонкой. 

– Ах, да, я вспомнил, – сказал он. – Ты, как тебя там, Фобия? 

– Мания! – рявкнула девчонка. Она вновь попыталась ударить Кейна щупальцами, но он уклонился и предупреждающе выбросил жало из запястья. 

– И хрена ты припёрлась, «Мания»? – спросил он. – Хочешь рассказать мне, куда ты дела своего дружбана? 

Ему следовало бы беспокоиться, хотя бы об Арасели, но Мания не выглядела агрессивной. Она пришла через парадную дверь, без костюма, и драться пыталась скорее всего только потому, что была дурой. Кейн не обиделся. 

– Хочу, – вдруг вполне миролюбиво ответила Мания, пусть лицо её и исказилось в презрительной гримаске. – Хоть ты и выглядишь конченым ублюдком, который орёт как псих и швыряется кошками, но я и вправду хочу тебе помочь.

– Арасели? – не оборачиваясь, позвал Кейн. 

– Она не врёт, – моментально отозвалась Арасели. – Ну, она явно не против драки, но зла тебе не желает. Просто задиристая. Как ты. 

– Лишняя информация, – прервал её Кейн и сделал театрально радушный жест в сторону кухни. – Ладно, «Мания», проходи. 

Пока они шли, Кейн заметил, что внимание Мании, до этого сосредоточенное только на нём, сместилось на Арасели. Мания косила на неё задумчивым взглядом, а Арасели делала вид, что не замечает этого. 

– А девочка – что, твой персональный полиграф? – спросила Мания, присаживаясь на стул и подгибая под себя ногу. – Читает мысли? 

– Да. 

– Нет, – не согласилась с ним Арасели. – Я не читаю мысли, только эмоции. Зато я запомнила тебя. Теперь ты не убежишь. – Она улыбнулась. – Это как запах, я теперь найду тебя даже на другой стороне Земли. 

Лицо у Мании стало странным, то ли испуганным, то ли возмущённым. Арасели продолжала безмятежно улыбаться. 

– Ещё я могу забраться к тебе в голову и заставить тебя описаться от страха, – как бы между прочим добавила она. 

Мания моргнула и уставилась на Кейна, и Кейн понял, что всё это время ухмылялся, как придурок. 

– Ну ты и мудак, – сердито сказала ему Мания. 

– Ближе к делу, крошка, – ответил Кейн. – Что ты хочешь? Денег? – Он окинул её оценивающих взглядом. – Наркотики?

– Нет и нет, – покачала головой Мания. – Я просто хочу знать, что тебе нужно от Венома, вот и всё. 

– А с какого перепугу я должен тебе что-то рассказывать?

– Ты можешь найти Венома сам, – ответила Мания, – но ты будешь искать его долго. А я могу отвести тебя к нему. Если захочу. 

Мания наклонилась, достала из сумки у ног лэптоп и открыла его. На экране была сводка хьюстонских новостей, Алый Паук во всей красе, опутывающий паутиной шайку работорговцев. Заголовок над фотографией гласил: «Хьюстонский супергерой снова спасает положение!».

– Я гуглила, – продолжила Мания, – ты не какой-то там козёл или злодей. Одно мне неясно: что хьюстонскому супергерою понадобилось от Агента Венома? 

– Милая, – разозлился Кейн, – это нахрен не твоё дело. Хочешь поиграть в добрую мамочку – займись этим в другой раз. Да и непохоже, чтобы Веному была нужна сиделка. Насколько я помню. 

Мания скривилась. Она открыла было рот, собираясь сказать что-то, но тут заговорила стоявшая у кипящего чайника Арасели. 

Кейн и думать про неё забыл. У малышки было такое свойство – как бы пропадать со всех радаров, даже находясь на расстоянии в три метра. 

– Кейн, она его любит, вот и всё. Ты иногда как маленький. Кто хочет какао?

Бледные щёки Мании вспыхнули, лицо исказила гримаса ярости. Кейну даже стало её жаль. 

– Да мне без разницы, кого ты там любишь, – неловко сказал он. – Делай, что хочешь. Мне просто нужен Веном, поговорить с ним, если угодно – попросить о помощи. Он тоже в опасности, как и мы с Арасели. 

Он вздохнул. 

– Я не справлюсь сам, и он не справится сам. А вместе мы кое-что можем.

– Ладно, – сказала Мания, – моя цена – возможность в этом участвовать. 

– Нет, – сразу же отозвался Кейн.

Арасели поставила перед Манией дымящуюся чашку с какао. На поверхности плавала горсть разбухших белых маршмэллоу. 

К удивлению Кейна, Мания кивнула и сделала глоток. 

– Я тоже хочу, – сказала Арасели, плюхнувшись на стул. – Как Колибри. 

– Мы уже говорили об этом, – прошипел Кейн, – нет. И где ты взяла деньги? Снова шарилась по моим карманам? 

– Ругательная банка, – обиженно ответила Арасели, – и кстати, с тебя пятьдесят баксов. 

– Что?!

– Так, – прервала их перепалку Мания, – «нет» – твоё последнее слово? Если «нет», я просто встану и уйду. 

– И с тебя двенадцать, – сказала ей Арасели. – И, Кейн, она никуда не пойдёт. Она просто пытается тебя припугнуть. 

– Я уже понял, – проворчал Кейн. 

Мания не стала возражать. Она вдруг сделалась совсем маленькой, подростком, и Кейн понял, что она ненамного старше Арасели, может быть, всего на год или два, и её повадки, её агрессивный внешний вид, наверное, были всего лишь защитной реакцией. 

Храбрая, конечно, хоть и дура. Она ему скорее нравилась, чем нет. 

– Ночью, в Дженкинстауне, рядом с Центральным банком, – пробормотала Мания, разглядывая плавающие в какао маршмэллоу, – приходи. Я тоже приду. Вместе с Агентом Веномом. 

– Нельзя сделать всё это сейчас? – спросил Кейн.

– Нет! – почти выкрикнула Мания и посмотрела на Арасели. 

Вот оно что, подумал Кейн, надо же. Это не его на самом деле боялась девчонка. 

– Нет, – чуть спокойнее повторила Мания. – Ночью. 

Она встала, сунула в сумку лэптоп и перебросила ремень через плечо. 

– А как ты нашла нас? – спросил Кейн, когда Мания уже стояла на пороге. У ног её вертелась кошка, осмелевшая и потому вылезшая из-под комода.   
– Это легко, – немного рассеянно ответила Мания. Она протянула руку. Кейн вздрогнул, когда увидел заскользившую по стене тень: крохотная клякса, сгусток симбиота, вернулся к на ладонь к своей носительнице и растворился в порах её кожи. – Симбиота можно использовать как маячок.   
  
***  
Кейну не хотелось оставлять Арасели в гостинице одну, но выбора у него не было: тащить с собой девчонку на другой конец города, ночью, по начинавшейся метели, было откровенной глупостью.   
Сам Кейн преодолел расстояние за двадцать минут – перепрыгивая с высотки на высотку, повисая на обледенелых металлических балконах жилых домой, даже цепляясь за кузовы фур. Он добрался быстро, хотя мог быстрее, но Филадельфия была для него загадкой, потому что зимой большинство пауков – его глаза и уши – спали.   
Он нашёл банк и прошёлся до него уже пешком, мягко ступая по свешевыпавшему снегу, потом обошёл здание по кругу и спугнул троицу бездомных, кативших какой-то хлам в тележке из супермаркета.   
На третьем круге он почуял Венома.   
Это были два запаха, почти неотличимые друг от друга. Его запоздало настигло понимание, почему он ошибся в тот раз: симбиот девчонки был тем же, что и у Агента Венома, не другая особь, не другой вид – просто копия. Запах симбиота был один, различались только запахи запрятанных под инопланетной тварью человеческих тел.  
Кейн остановился на углу, приглядываясь к двум силуэтам, чёрным на снежно-белом фоне. Мания сидела на балконе на корточках, Веном стоял снизу.  
– Это он, – донесся до него голос Мании. – Алый Паук.   
– Я знаю, – хрипло ответил Веном.   
Тёмная тварь внутри Кейна возликовала, он сам удивился этому. Другому нравился Веном, нравился симбиот, нравилась связь Венома и его носителя. Наверное, он хотел чего-то такого и для них с Кейном, но Кейн понимал, что это невозможно – Другой не сможет сосуществовать с ним в мире, да и сам Кейн меньше всего на свете хотел бы этого.  
– Поверил, значит, – сказал ему подошедший Кейн. – Пришёл. И чего ты тормозила? – обратился он уже к Мании.   
– Не трогай её, она всё сделала правильно, – осадил его Веном. – Что тебе нужно?   
Кейну понравился его подход, без лишних слов, сразу к делу. Куда больше его удивило, что девчонка действительно работала с ним.   
Она взирала на него сверху белыми пятнами глаз, недвижная и угрюмая. Без Арасели, в присутствии Венома и с симбиотом, покрывающим тело, она выглядела гораздо увереннее в себе.   
– Что ты знаешь про Токсина, Агент Веном? – спросил Кейн.   
Над заснеженным холодным переулком повисла тишина.  
– Достаточно, – сдержанно ответил Веном, но голос его при этом дрогнул. Веном лучше многих знал, [i]что[/i] могло сулить возвращение Токсина.   
И это были даже не самые плохие новости, которые принёс Кейн.   
– Тогда пляши, пташка, – сказал он со злорадством, которым пытался прикрыть страх, – потому что Токсин теперь на Человеке-пауке, и Человек-паук его не контролирует.   
Веном молчал, лицо его было бесстрастным. Кейн разозлился.   
– Ничего не хочешь сказать?   
– Ты прилетел из Хьюстона, чтобы рассказать мне это?  
– Я прилетел из Хьюстона, потому что мне стало страшно, – прошипел Кейн, – потому что я бежал. Потому что Токсин, этот говённый мутант, сказал, что прикончит меня и весь наш паучий род. А после меня он примется за тебя.   
Тут он соврал. Токсин не упоминал Венома, но Кейн не мог позволить тому просто развернуться и уйти по своим делам, не когда он отвечал за Аннабель, за Арасели, за всех людей Хьюстона. 

– Вдвоём у нас хотя бы есть шанс, – добавил Кейн. 

Ему вдруг стало страшно, страх стянул все его внутренности тугим узлом. 

– Я понял, – после паузы сказал Веном. – Хорошо. Я помогу тебе. Я полечу с тобой в Хьюстон. Один. Сразу же, как только ты расскажешь мне все детали. 

– Эй! – вскрикнула Мания. Она спрыгнула с балкончика и встала перед Веномом. – Эй, это нечестно. Так дело не пойдёт! 

– Ни о какой честности речи не идёт, – спокойно ответил ей Веном. – Ты остаёшься в Фили. Ты слышала меня. Никаких возражений. 

– Ты не сможешь меня остановить, – закричала Мания. 

Кейна передёрнуло – на маске Венома прорезались острые, похожие на шипы зубы, голос его стал шипящим, с присвистом, будто говорила гигантская змея. По клыкам скользнул длинный розовый язык. 

– Я? – прошипел он. – Я – не смогу? Ты, чёрт тебя дери, никуда не полетишь, слышишь меня?

Эта перепалка вызывала у Кейна чувство смутного удовлетворения. По крайней мере, не у него одного были проблемы с детьми. 

 

Дети. 

 

Кейн замер, даже дышать перестал. Дурной холодный ужас появился снова, на загривке, вдоль хребта. Ужас шёл извне. 

От Арасели. 

– О господи, – прошептал он, – господи, Арасели. 

Он боялся не воришек и не насильников – с ними Арасели справилась бы, втоптала бы их в грязь и заставила рыдать, как избитых школьных задротов. Он боялся Токсина – что Токсин подхватит их след, что он прилетит за ними в Фили и возьмётся за Арасели, пока он не будет смотреть.

Поэтому Кейн и полетел в Филадельфию, отправился в путь воздухом – надеялся отсрочить этот момент. Не насовсем, но хотя бы на пару дней, хотя бы дать себе фору. 

Он заметил, что Веном и Мания прекратили ругаться и теперь смотрели на него во все глаза. 

– Мне надо идти, – как в кататонии пробормотал Кейн, – быстро. Ты не чувствуешь, Веном? 

– Что я должен чувствовать? – непонимающе спросил Веном, и в середине предложения его шипящий голос сбился на нормальный человеческий. – Что?

– Токсин уже здесь, – объяснил Кейн, – нам не нужно никуда лететь. 

Он развернулся и бросился бежать, затем выпустил паутину и взмыл в воздух. Он слышал, как за его спиной закричал что-то Веном и как захрустел снег, когда тот рванул за ним. 

Кейн не просил его, но он всё равно был рад. 

Он никогда не одолеет Токсина сам, тем более сейчас, когда под отвратительной красной шкурой сидел Питер Паркер, Человек-паук. 

 

***

Кейн опоздал и ненавидел себя за это. 

В их номере не было следов борьбы, вещи были аккуратно сложены, только на кухонном столе лежала записка, придавленная чашкой с остатками какао на дне. 

«Привет, Кейн, – значилось там. – Неужто ты думал, что сможешь уйти? Очень глупо с твоей стороны. Поэтому, чтобы наказать тебя за глупость, я забрал твою девчонку. 

Кейн, я не собирался её трогать, видит Бог, я не злодей, а она не заслужила кары. Кто виноват, что расплачиваться за твои грехи приходится ей?

Приходи и забери её, Кейн, если осмелишься. Иначе она умрёт. И следом за ней умрёшь ты. 

ПП».

Ниже был написан адрес. 

Кейн в ярости смял листок и сразу же его развернул. Он смотрел на строки, и они скакали у него перед глазами, расплываясь в безобразные кляксы. Он, кажется, даже начал гипервентилировать, потому что почувствовал на своём локте железную хватку. 

– Кто эта девочка? – спросил Веном.

– Моя... – Кейн запнулся, понимая, что врать было ни к чему. – Я нашёл её, когда только перебрался в Хьюстон. Накрыл банду каких-то мудозвонов, которые торговали иммигрантами, мексиканцами. Они держали их в складских контейнерах, я нашёл их, но слишком поздно, все уже были не первый день как мертвы. А она оказалась жива. И я... я её забрал. К себе. 

О господи, вертелось в голове к Кейна, господи, я снова накосячил, я снова виноват. Нужно было сразу пойти к нему, к этой проклятой твари, и Арасели не тронули бы, Хьюстон не тронули бы. Я струсил, я должен быть наказан. 

Он чувствовал Другого, Другой набирал силу. Кейн дёрнулся в сторону, прочь от хватки Венома, попытался дышать правильно, выдох на счёт три. 

Веном терпеливо ждал, подняв руки ладонями вперёд. 

– Спокойно, – неожиданно мягко сказал он, – спокойно. Дыши глубже. 

– Спокойно?! – заорал на него Кейн, будто Веном умудрился сорвать какой-то триггер. – Спокойно? Ты хоть понимаешь, что несёшь? Эта тварь забрала Арасели, и виноват в этом я! 

Он содрал с себя маску, швырнул её под ноги и запустил в волосы пальцы. Он не мог позволить себе злиться, не сейчас, когда нужно было мыслить здраво, хотя больше всего ему хотелось броситься по написанному адресу и натянуть говнюку яйца на глаза. 

Ему было плевать, даже если под шкурой Токсина сидел недоумевающий и растерянный Питер Паркер.

Тесный костюм его душил. Хотелось сорвать его вслед за маской, избавиться от липкого и душного груза Алого Паука. 

Он себя остановил. Нельзя. 

– Так, ладно, – наконец выдохнул он, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять маску. – Ладно. Я иду за ней. 

– Нет, не идёшь, – сказал Веном. – Ты не справишься с ним сам. 

Он снова взял Кейна под локоть и толкнул его на диван. 

– Мы пойдём вместе, – сказал Веном, – но сначала я хочу знать всё.

– Пока мы треплемся, Арасели могут убить!

Чёрная маска сползла с лица Венома, как старая кожа. Под ней было обычное человеческое лицо: заурядный парень, светловолосый и довольно усталый на вид. 

И прежде, чем он успел заткнуть сам себя, Кейн выпалил:

– Твою мать, да ты же грёбаный Флэш Томпсон! 

Флэш страшно округлил глаза и дёрнулся в сторону, будто пытаясь уклониться от удара. Кейн запоздало прикусил язык. Поздно рыпаться, конечно, слово – не воробей, все дела. Теперь ему оставалось только придумать план отступления. 

Секретные личности, мать их. Кейн не понимал, нахрена они сдались, пока не обзавёлся парочкой друзей, пока не понял, в какой опасности они находились, водя знакомство с супергероем. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, кто я такой? – медленно проговорил Флэш. – Я тебя не помню, парень. 

В какой-то момент Кейн чуть не сказал правду («Меня зовут Кейн Паркер, я – долбаный клон твоего старого кореша Питера»), но это было ох какой плохой идеей. 

– Мы учились вместе в школе, – вместо этого ответил Кейн, – я был на класс старше. Ну и ублюдком ты тогда был, Томпсон, издевался над каждым встречным задротом.

Если Флэш и не поверил поначалу, то последняя фраза его убедила. Поморщившись, он сел на стул напротив Кейна.

– Я всё равно тебя не помню, – сказал он, – а такого громилу запомнил бы. 

– Ну, я старался не высовываться, – продолжил врать Кейн, и Флэш, к его удивлению, кивнул. 

– Мания, – позвал он. Кейн только сейчас вспомнил, что девчонка всё ещё была в комнате – стояла у стены, прислонившись к ней плечом, и держала на руках кошку. Чёртова кошка, почему она до сих пор не свалила? – Я буду благодарен, если ты посидишь в соседней комнате. 

– Но тренер... – возмутилась она

– Это не имеет никакого отношения к... ты сама знаешь, к чему. – Лицо Флэша вдруг стало жёстким. Если поначалу Кейна удивило, какими мягкими с возрастом стали черты его лица, то сейчас всё стало на место. – Пожалуйста, посиди в соседней комнате. Мы поговорим позже. 

За маской её лица не было видно, но Кейн отлично представлял себе, как она сжала в ниточку губы и нахмурилась. 

Она подчинилась, всё же: развернулась и вышла. Кейн руку готов был дать на отсечение, что сейчас девчонка вовсю вслушивалась, сидя у стены. Они здесь были подходящими для подслушивания, тонкими, как сделанными из фанеры. 

– Теперь я хочу услышать всё, – сказал наконец Флэш, внимательно разглядывая Кейна. 

И Кейн рассказал. 

Он был в Хьюстоне – где ему ещё было быть? – когда неожиданно на него вышел Человек-паук. Кейна это удивило, даже встревожило, но ещё сильнее это его встревожило, когда старый добрый Спайди перекинулся в слюнявую красную тварь и попытался его прикончить. Его спасло только то, что драка происходила рядом со старыми складами, и Токсин своим весом продавил истлевшие опоры. На него рухнул вес в несколько тонн, тогда-то Кейн и смылся. Вот и вся история. 

– Я меньше чем за сутки сделал документы для себя и Арасели, – объяснил Кейн, разглядывая свои руки. – Угрохал кучу денег. Купил билет до Фили и прилетел искать тебя.

– Зачем ты взял с собой девочку? – спросил Флэш. 

– Она... – Кейн замялся, задумчиво почесал щёку, – она не совсем человек. Наверное, мутант, я не знаю? Твоя девка должна была тебе рассказать. Я побоялся, что Токсин пронюхает и... сделает с ней что-нибудь плохое. 

Его вдруг передёрнуло. 

– Теперь-то он точно узнает. Нужно вернуть Арасели. И оставить эту тварь. 

– Почему ты искал меня? 

– Потому что у тебя, блядь, симбиот, – разозлился Кейн. – Ты должен знать об этом ублюдке больше, чем я. Твой черёд говорить. 

Флэш пожал плечами. Ниже линии шеи он всё ещё был симбиотом, сплошные шипы и чёрный панцирь с рисунком на груди. Кейн против воли вспомнил всё, что знал о Флэше Томпсоне благодаря Питеру Паркеру: про войну, про ампутированные ноги, про жалкое и печальное существование на ветеранское пособие. Томпсон получил Медаль Почёта, это Кейн тоже помнил. Теперь Томпсон пожертвовал своим телом, разделив его с жестокой инопланетной тварью. 

Круто. Не у одного Кейна жизнь была полна безудержного веселья. 

– Токсин сильнее Венома, – сказал Флэш. – Моложе и куда здоровее. В схватке один на один я не продержусь с ним и десяти минут, вне зависимости от того, кто хост. 

– Охуительные новости, – не сдержался Кейн. 

Флэш бросил на него неласковый взгляд. 

– Но нас двое, – продолжил он. – Последний раз я сталкивался с Токсином, когда его хостом был Эдди Брок, и Эдди отпустил меня, сказав, что будет следить, чтобы я не наделал глупостей. Я не понимаю, зачем ты сдался Человеку-пауку. Он-то, в отличие от Брока, не психопат. 

– Он считает меня монстром, – мрачно ответил Кейн. 

– Почему?

Взгляд Флэша был испытующим. Наверное, врать просто не имело смысла. 

– Не только ты делишь тело с чудовищем, дружок, – сказал Кейн. – И П... Человек-паук это знает. Ещё вопросы? Или мы можем пойти, наконец, и надрать этой суке зад?

– На щите или со щитом, – вздохнул Флэш и огляделся. – Следов борьбы нет. Это странно. 

– Он мог просто её вырубить. – При мысли об этом Кейна снова затрясло. – Вот же сукин сын. Сидит небось и ждёт сейчас.

Флэш протянул руку и похлопал его ладонью по плечу. 

– Спокойно, – сказал он. – Что там за адрес? 

 

***

Адрес вёл к очередным складским помещениям на окраине Дженкинстауна: припорошенные снегом гаражи, вздымающие вверх стальные парапеты. На зиму этот склад закрывался: повсюду висели тяжёлые амбарные замки. 

– Номер 17/5, – сказал Флэш.

Кейн скосил на него взгляд. Он понятия не имел, какими правдами и неправдами Флэш умудрился отвязаться от Мании, но она отправилась домой. Он слушал их перепалку добрых полчаса – крики девчонки и увещевательные голос Флэша, который спустя какое-то время тоже сорвался в крик. 

«Тренер», думал Кейн, – это очень странное прозвище. 

– Зима – плохое время, – хрипло заметил он. – Я мог бы собрать пауков, тысячи пауков. Но зимой они спят. 

– Стрёмно, – только и ответил Флэш. – Вот это здание. 

Замок на нём не был сорван.

– Стой здесь, – сказал Кейн и запрыгнул на одну из стальных опор. Над ней был ряд окошек, слишком узких для человека кейновской комплекции, но он особо не переживал на этот счёт. Пауки – ловкие твари.

Кейн ничего не чувствовал, только удушающий запах ледяного металла. В помещении царили мрак и тишина. Кейн вгляделся изо всех сил, напряг мышцы – на случай неожиданного удара, – но ничего не произошло. 

В конце концов ему удалось рассмотреть белое пятно на полу. 

– Арасели? – негромко позвал он. Пятно дёрнулось. – Арасели!

Кейн проскользнул в окошко и спрыгнул. Это действительно оказалась Арасели, в своей белой длинной ночной сорочке, из-под которой виднелись обнажённые икры и огромные ботинки, явно не её собственные. Сверху на Арасели была кейновская парка, в которой девочка практически утопала. 

– Кейн! – вскрикнула она и прыгнула на него, обхватив его за пояс. – Я знала, что ты придёшь! 

Ему хотелось отругать её: за безалаберность, за то, что не сопротивлялась, но он понимал, что виноват куда больше, чем она. 

– Где он? – вместо этого спросил Кейн.

– Ушёл. 

За спиной Кейна послышался звук удара – это спрыгнул с опоры Флэш. 

– То есть – как ушёл? – спросил он. 

Арасели улыбнулась ему. 

– Просто ушёл. 

Это было очень странно, совершенно непонятно. С чего вдруг Токсину сначала заманивать их в склады, а потом просто уходить? 

Вся кровь в жилах Кейна заледенела. Симбиоты – чёртовы шейпшифтеры, они могут принять чей угодно образ. Что, если... 

– Нет, нет! – заговорила Арасели, почувствовав, как Кейн напрягся. – Это я. Он правда ушёл, Кейн. Оставил мне подарок и ушёл. Я его убедила. 

– Ты забралась ему в голову?

– Им, – ответила Арасели. – Этот симбиот по имени Токсин – он был очень несчастен. Ему не хотелось войны. Его заставляли. 

– Твою же мать, – вдруг выругался Флэш, и следом за Флэшем всё понял и Кейн.

Он отпрыгнул в сторону так быстро, что едва не оступился. С всё нарастающим ужасом он смотрел, как хрупкая фигурка Арасели становится больше, как её тело затягивает толстая красная шкура. Последней на её лице прорезалась пасть: клыки длиной со средний палец взрослого человека, длинный толстый язык, слюна, которая запросто разъедала металл. 

Мгновение – и наваждение исчезло. На месте твари вновь была Арасели. 

– Что ты наделала? – едва слышно сказал Кейн. – Что ты, блядь, наделала?

Арасели выглядела смущённой, словно не могла понять, отчего Кейн так рассердился. 

– Два сознания, – объяснила она, – я... я их просто разделила. И забрала Токсина себе. Он не причинит тебе зла, Кейн, он этого не хочет. Ему не очень нравится Веном, но он согласен потерпеть. Он устал воевать. 

– Это не грёбаная кошечка, Арасели! – заорал Кейн. – Не долбаный домашний любимец! Эта тварь спит и видит, как бы забрать нахрен навсегда твоё тело! Ты не понимаешь?!

– Это ты не понимаешь, – неожиданно твёрдо ответила ему Арасели, и глаза её в полумраке налились синим. – Спроси у своего друга. 

Против воли Кейн бросил взгляд на Флэша. Тот стоял неподвижно, будто разумом витал в каком-то другом месте. 

– Всё дело в носителе, – сказала Арасели, – правда, Агент Веном?

– Носителе? – Кейн явственно чувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума. – Почему тогда Человек-паук свихнулся? С чего ему было вести себя как сраному суперзлодею? Это же Человек-блядь-паук!

Синее сияние в глазах Арасели померкло. Она обхватила себя руками, словно начала замерзать, и пожала плечами. 

– Он ушёл, как только я избавила его от симбиота. Он правильно сделал, я не стала ему мешать. 

Она распахнула руки.

– Кейн, – попросила она, – обними меня?

И когда Кейн обнял её и взял на руки, Арасели сказала:

– Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? Сегодня канун Рождества. Можно, я оставлю себе кошку?

 

***

До гостиницы они добирались втроём на такси. Водитель, если и удивился такой странной компании, виду не подал, предпочитая пялиться на заснеженную дорогу сквозь лобовое стекло. 

Стоило им выйти со склада, как Флэш «переоделся», сменил чёрный веномовский панцирь на джинсы и свитер. Кейн мысленно ему позавидовал. Под тесный костюм Алого Паука гражданская одежда не помещалась. 

Арасели дремала у него на руках. Кейн всё мялся, не решаясь задать вопрос, и спросил, только когда они поднялись в номер и закрыли за собой дверь. 

– И что теперь? – пробормотал Кейн, набрасывая на спящую Арасели плед. – Что если эта тварь сведёт её с ума?

Флэш молчал, разглядывая Арасели. 

– Зверь делает мне сыворотку, – медленно и как-то нерешительно проговорил он. – Она подавляет симбиота, делает его послушнее. Говоря метафорически, выдёргивает ему зубы. Я мог бы... связаться с ним и попросить его сделать сыворотку и для девочки. 

Из-под комода выбралась кошка. При виде Кейна она выгнулась дугой и спряталась обратно. 

– Это было бы круто, – сказал Кейн. 

– Но у меня нет псионических способностей, а у неё – есть, тебе придётся поехать к нему вместе с Арасели. В одном она права: всё зависит от хоста. И мне действительно интересно, что случилось с Эдди Броком и куда делся Человек-паук. 

Кейн повернулся и пошёл на кухню, и Флэш последовал за ним. 

– Всё это очень странно, – закончил Флэш. 

Кейн щёлкнул чайником и достал из мини-бара бутылку бренди. 

– Будешь? 

– Я завязал. 

Кейн пожал плечами. 

– Тогда сделай себе кофе. Я бы послушал твою историю, Томпсон. Тему с ногами – я имею в виду, какого хрена ты стоишь? Насколько я слышал... от бывших одноклассников... тебе их оторвало к хренам на войне. 

– Сама тактичность, – проворчал Флэш. – И не оторвало. Мне ампутировали их после. 

Он и впрямь начал делать себе кофе: отыскал и достал чашку с полустёртым логотипом гостиницы, банку растворимой бурды, сахар. Кейн поймал себя на том, что внимательно следит за его руками. Они все были покрыты мелкими затянувшимися шрамами, будто Флэш сунул руки в ведро с битым стеклом. 

– И где ты откопал эту психованную девчонку?

Щека Флэша явственно дёрнулась. Он залил кофе кипятком и со вздохом придвинул к столу стул. 

– Симбиот не просто так называется симбиотом, – рассеянно сказал он. – Я даю ему тело, а он дополняет то, чего не хватает. 

Он медленно опустился на стул и вытянул ноги. Кейна передёрнуло: одежда, и мышцы, и кости – всё превратилось в чёрные вязкие ленты, которые поползли вверх по бёдрам и слились по цвету с флэшевской одеждой. Ноги исчезли, вместо них были культи с заколотыми джинсами. 

– Охуеть, – прокомментировал Кейн и отхлебнул бренди прямо из горлышка. 

– Спасибо, – скривился Флэш. Ноги вернулись на место, он встал, как ни в чём не бывало, и взял со стойки чашку. 

– Неужели все эти мегамозговитые супергерои не могут сделать тебе нормальные протезы? – спросил Кейн. – Типа Тони Старка, там, или Рида Ричардса? Даже обычным солдатам делают протезы, и не самые худшие. 

– Долгая история, – ответил Флэш. 

«Тема закрыта», – перевёл для себя Кейн. 

– А что с девчонкой?

– Ещё более долгая история. 

– Ну ты и скрытный ублюдок, Томпсон. 

Впервые на лице Флэша появилось нечто, отдалённо похожее на улыбку. При этом лицо его исказилось: улыбаться он явно отвык. 

– Кто бы говорил, Кейн. Я не верю, что ты учился со мной в одной школе, но ведь не задаю лишних вопросов, а? 

Кейн хмыкнул. 

– Справедливо. Хотя бы расскажи, как ты дошёл до жизни такой?

– Ну... – Флэш помолчал, словно раздумывая, рассказывать или нет. – Я спивался, страдал от ПТСР, чуть не свихнулся. А потом мне предложили снова стать героем. 

– И ты согласился. 

– И я согласился. 

Настенные часы щёлкнули, показывая полночь. Флэш поднял свою кружку с кофе. 

– Знаешь, какой сегодня день, Кейн? Оставь девочке её зверушку и вези их обоих к Ксавье. Там им помогут. 

Он стукнул краем кружки о кейновскую бутылку. 

– Счастливого Рождества. 

– Счастливого Рождества, – машинально ответил Кейн и приложился к бренди. 


End file.
